The Battle For Rosita
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: This is a sequel to The Battle For Tara. This was TheDeadGamerNerd2's idea not mine. All credit goes to them not me. One-Shot. I do not own anything, just a fanfic


The Battle For Rosita

Author's Note: Yes I may have typed this but it was TheDeadGamerNerd2's story. As always they have given me a good story to write about so I don't want you all to thank me for this One-Shot. Thank TheDeadGamerNerd2. This is a sequel of The Battle For Tara. This takes place after Tara and Rosita get together.

Tara sat up in her bed with the love of her life still sleeping. Tara slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake her friend with beifits. Tara was comfused because she didn't know wether her and Rosita were together together or just together for the sex. Tara never asked if they were together as a couple or just sex mates. Tara sighed in comfusion then went outside to try to rap her head around it.

When Tara was walking she saw Carl talking to some girl so she smirked them walked up to them and said to Carl "Sorry to interupt but I had to say that I'm thankful cause you saved my life and any girl would be lucky to have such a brave man." As Tara was walking away she turned and saw the girl smiling to Carl and she was saying how brave he was for that. Then she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. As she was hugging him, he lip said "Thank you."

Tara knew what he said and she just nodded and turned back around then headed back to her and Rosita's place. When she got there, she saw Abraham and Rosita hugging. When Rosita pulled away from the hug, she kissed his cheek and walked back into the house as Abraham walked the other way. Tara started to panic, thinking about what they were talking about or even worse. What they were doing. Tara just pushed the thought to the side and walked into the house and into there room.

Tara saw Rosita laying down and acting asleep. Tara sighed then said "You do know that I know your awake, right?" Rosita sighed then sat up and said "Well it was worth a try." Tara sat on the bed beside her and said "No, it really wasn't." Tara looked at Rosita then said "Wait, why were you acting asleep anyway?" Rosita had this guilty look on her face then said "Oh, I...I was Just going to scare you...that's all." Tara knew she was hidding something but she couldn't tell what it was.

Tara sighed annoyed by the secrets Rosita was keeping from her but part of her didn't want to know. She didn't want to go through the pain of Rosita and Abraham together, in there bed or worse, their COUCH! Tara started panicing, not only because the thought of them sleeping together but the thought of them sleeping together on the couch. Then Rosita snapped her out of her thoughts "Hey, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tara blinked a few times then she stood up and ran out of the house, hearing Rosita call after her "Wait, stop!"

Tara had no intenion of stopping anytime soon. Tara ran half a block until she found an ally and she leaned up agenst a wall. After half an hour, Tara walked out and started to head to Abraham's place with hate in her eyes. When Tara got there she knocked on the door and when Abraham answered, Tara punched him in the face as hard as she could. He was caught off gaurd but when he realized what just happened he said "What the hell was that for!?" Tara turned around and started to walk away and said "You stole Rosita from me!" Abraham didn't say anything as Tara stormed off.

It was late when Tara desided to head home. When she opened the door, she saw Rosita sitting on the couch in deep thought. Tara tryed to sneak past her and into the bedroom but as she was almost there Rosita said "You know I do know your behind me, right?" Tara sighed but said what Rosita said to her earlier "Well, it was worth a try." Then Rosita stood up, without looking at Tara and said "Abraham told me what happened earlier between you two." Tara looked at the ground then said "Oh, good cause you two are so close and everything."

Rosita turned around to look at Tara then she said "I am not sleeping with Abraham! The only person i've slept with as of late is you!" Tara felt anger rising in her gut. Then Tara said "I'm not an idiot! I saw you to hugging and then you kissed him on the cheek after!" Rosita looked confused until she realized what Tara was talking about. Then Rosita replied "Wait, are you talking about this morning?" Tara turned away from Rosita and put her head agenst the wall then said "Yes, if you want to be with him then be with him but don't sleep with me after!" Rosita took a deep breath then said "He was helping me with something. He didn't even come in the house."

Tara turned to her then said "What was he helping you with? That's all you got to tell me and then I'll leave you alone." Rosita sighed then said "I asked him if he could find a necklace while he's out of the gates." Tara looked at her, puzzled. Rosita noticed her comfusion then said "As a gift to you." Tara soffened up and then she started to feel really bad for what she said to Rosita and she felt bad for punching Abraham. Tara sighed and thought that Rosita didn't want to see her right now so Tara turned to leave and then she felt Rosita's hand on her sholder. Tara turned around then Rosita said "I'm not mad at you. You just got worried and you acted apon it. Listen I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Tara then said "No, I should be the one apologizing. You didn't deserve that and I don't deserve you." Rosita pushed Tara's back agenst the door then said "Don't you ever say that again. I love you, your my girlfriend and I am and always will be yours." Tara then realized what Rosita said then she replied "Wait, did you just say your my girlfriend?" Rosita nodded then backed up a bit and said "Well, unless you don't want to be my girlfriend. I understand if you don-" Rosita was cut off by Tara's lips on hers. When Tara pulled away, she said "Ofcourse I want to be your girlfriend. Then Rosita smiled at Tara. Tara then got this smirk on her face and Rosita knew what was on her mind.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Thank you TheDeadGamerNerd2. I'm your biggest fan. If you ever write fanfiction I will be one of the first to read it.


End file.
